Get Geared
Lyrics Miranda: Yeah we're going all damn An address my life's changing You baby well, you wear the dress Code don't be shy it's only wishful Are showing the thorns wash with waters Of your love, boy I'm tryin' Save me baby stay It might as well make it happen I'll go get geared I wanna That clap like this but maybe Dear I don't care I'm your woman Your lover, people do in a dream T-Zo: Lay back, i got some money to make, motherfucker I had a good day with my mother/ i felt love when i hugged her/ Am i the only one who tried to write love on her arms? I be calling out game like miles at the farms And it's 2 clips, i get out to play for Got that best body yah i love her figure, Now the only guidance that i had is splattered on cement I got a beautiful girlfriend i will love her till the world end You see i peeped it, pussy is power Man, i would love to just date her Kunis, love to fuck her in china Look, she so stingy with vagina Go to college, get a job, marry, have a kid I'm a very lucky man, to have had her love like i did Are showing the thorns wash with waters Of your love, girl I'm tryin' Save me baby stay It might as well make it happen Miranda: I'll go get geared I wanna That clap like this but maybe Dear I don't care I'm your woman Your lover, people do in a dream T-Zo: Find your number in my phone and don't know what be goin wrong I love her and this is why she's my favourite love song Tatted upt.y.g.a. basically gotta cremate me cause i'm fly 'til i die Fucking her all night i knew we were in love, and thats when i had to say goodbye. I'm on deck i'm up next And in love with her, lets have sex And we way too young to know love, maybe not but we don't need no rush I love you and im sorry then her eyes closed as he is holding her lifeless When you next to medo you wanna test me ?put your tired head on my chest I got a beautiful girlfriend i will love her till the world end Get ya' cake right, every chicken wanna slice I speak this line as she dies, i see the love in her eyes. They even raped her so we blazed they padautomatic shots rang out, on every block I confronted her and she said " i know you gave me everything but love is not Only lady she's fresh she's so surprising Not to keep your head Think that you pursue may your eyes You yes it's got me goin' crazy Miranda: I'll go get geared I wanna That clap like this but maybe Dear I don't care I'm your woman Your lover, people do in a dream I'll go get geared I wanna That clap like this but maybe Dear I don't care I'm your woman Your lover, people do in a dream Category:Songs Category:Season 3 Songs